


What Kermit would do for Bakugou

by PugTastic



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Murder, Why Did I Write This?, deku has to go, deku hate, obsessive kermit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PugTastic/pseuds/PugTastic
Summary: Kermit has a crush on Bakugo and he would do anything to make him his.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kermit the Frog, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	What Kermit would do for Bakugou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I'm really bad at writing and grammar so Yay. 
> 
> This was originally posted on Wattpad but I moved it here. This has gone through a lot of edits and addition before being posted, so they aren't entirely the same this version is definitely better. 
> 
> Warning I really hate deku and he will probably die, this fic is mostly to get out my rage at that stupid broccli boy. (and I guess improve my writing and imagery skills)
> 
> Also this chapter is still in the works I just wanted to save all the tags and comments so its not great atm

Kermit was undeniably and deeply in love with Bakugou. Every time he looked at him, with his blonde spiky hair and red eyes, Kermit's stomach would do little flips, his heart would start to race and his cheeks would be as red as cherries upon is green skin. Kermit just couldn't keeps his black ping pong ball eyes from wandering over to stare at Bakugou's plump pink lips while imagining how soft they would feel against his own puppet mouth. Oh, how Kermit wished he could get his hands on that round, juicy butt of Bakugou's.

Despite Kermit's undying passion for Bakugou he has never been able to talk to him. You would think that for a frog who claims would do anything for Bakugou to be his that he wouldn't stammer every time he tried to talk to him, even if it was just a simple hello. Kermit would just stutter or stare in silence while trying to force out any type of a semblance of a word. But, Bakugo never really payed any attention to the small green frogs attempt at communication, he just usally keeps walking not realizing the frog was trying to talk to him or would simply make a funny look at Kermit.

"But today's the day," Kermit says to himself, "I will confess or at least talk normally to Bakugou. I'm ready, you can do this Kermit." He walks towards Bakugo, right as he was about to go up to and talk to him, the green broccoli head pops up. "Ugh", thought Kermit, "it's Deku, he ruins everything, and his hair is green, obviously copying my dashing good looks." Kermit decides he will try and talk to Bakugou during lunch instead and hopefully that annoying copy cat will stay out of his way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is called Kermit x Bakugou and my account is called PugTastic4 on Wattpad btw, not that anyone should read that pile of garbage that is some how worse than what I just posted.


End file.
